Christian's revenge.
by ThaPhoenix
Summary: This is my first story about One Must Fall: 2097... It's about Christian, the blonde 23-year-old.
1. Introduction

A/N: This chapter is NOT written by me, I only made some little changes. This is about what happened until now.  
  
The story is about a game called: 'One Must Fall: 2097'  
  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
In this future, national governments are puppets of the multinational corporations. One such corporation, World Aeronautics and Robotics (WAR), runs the entire show with a silk-covered iron fist. "All's fair in love and WAR" is the most common phrase of the day. WAR was started as a research institute to provide human-assisted robots (HAR) for space travel. Their first prototypes were activated in 2009 and were immediately put to use by a conglomeration of companies from Japanamerica to build the first ACTIVE space station (the first attempt at  
a space station was abandoned by the later defunct United States of America before becoming operational). The HAR's were better than conventional robots in that they were completely operated by a single human whose brain controlled the robot's systems via remote. The "pilot" actually "became" the robot for all intents and purposes, but no danger to the pilot was  
possible. 


	2. Christian's first fight

Chapter 2: Christian's first fight.  
  
"I know you won't let us down," were the last words, 23-year-old Christian Devroe ever heard out the mount of his father. His father was the head researcher for World Aeronautics and Robotics (WAR), five years ago. Both Christians parents were killed in a accident with a shuttle from Luna to Earth. Christian knows that the shuttle which carried his parents was destroyed  
on purpose by WAR, now he wants nothing but revenge.  
"Are you allright, Chris?" An old man walked to Christian.  
"Ehm...Yeah... I'm fine, Jim, don't worry about me," he awnsered.  
"You're Jaguar will be ready in 2 days," Jim said, "Then you're finally ready to fight in the tournament. You're first fight will be against Cossette, next week. I suggest you spend some more time in the holo-libraries or go training in the sim-chamber"  
"I will," Christian awnsered.  
"Make fiftheen years of training worth it."  
  
Days of training past when the day of the first fight finaly arrived.  
  
"This is it, Chris, don't screw up," Jim screamed.  
"I'll do the best I can, Jim"  
He moved the Jaguar in the arena.  
He saw Cossette's HAR. It was a Thorn. A powerfull, fast robot.  
The fight started.  
Cossette begun kicking.  
"Defend, Chris!!" It was Jim.  
Christian grabbed the Thorn's leg and threw the complete robot against de wall of the arena.  
"Nice move," Jim again.  
Christian moved the Jaguar above the Thorn and squeezed it to the ground.  
The Thorn defended and kicked the Jaguar off.  
Both the robots stood up.  
The Jaguar duck.  
"What are you doing, Chris?"  
"Wait and see," was his awnser  
And then when the Thorn tried to attack, the Jaguar did one of his special moves: the Jaguar leap.  
"YEAH!! You knocked her out!"  
"This was really a piece of cake," Christian said.  
"Don't expect that the other pilots are so weak," was Jims reply, "The next person you are fighting is Chrystal"  
"WHAT!? But..." was Christian's shocking reply  
"I know she is you're twin-sister," Jim interrupted, "But try not to hold back. She is not dying from it, right? The fight will be in two weeks. We will have to fix Jaguar too."  
"You're right, I guess."  
  
  
A/N: First part written by me... There is more to come... PLEASE review. 


	3. Round Two

Chapter 3: Round Two.  
  
A few days have past, since Christian's victorious fight.  
  
"Not much damage, only a few scraches. It should be repaired in 4 days. We have upgraded the power of the arms. And..... huh?, Chris... are you listening?"  
"Huh?... ow sorry Jim."  
"What is the problem?" Jim asked  
"It's just.... I mean.... Do I have to fight Chrystal?"  
"Come on. It's just a robotic fight!"  
"She is my only family..."  
"You're thinking about your parents, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Come on... Cheer up... I mean, you won your first fight..."  
  
Later...  
  
RING!!  
A young woman opens the door.  
"Christian, what a suprise!" she said.  
"Chrystal! How are you?"  
"Just fine, come in..."  
They walked into Chrystals appartement.  
"YOU WAN'T SOME COFFEE??", she screamed from the kitchen.  
"No thanks," Christian awnsered.  
"How are you, anyway?"  
"Bad, I can't stop thinking about mom and dad..."  
"Why do you still think it wasn't an accident?"  
"I don't think it, I know it," he awnsered  
"I have got to tell you something... When mom and dad just got there accindent, I wondered around in dad's office... I only found a some kind of top secret file which name is: 'Nova'. I found out that Nova is a HAR from a advanced kind. Hans Kreissack build one."  
"Kreissack? The president of WAR?"  
"Yes! And our father made the design.", She told while she was drinking her cup of coffee.  
"I know Kreissack is behind the murder, I just know it!", he said.  
"I'm not sure"  
"Well I am! I'm going to proof it! There is only one problem."  
"Whats that?", She asked.  
"We have to fight each other in 10 days. Make sure that I win. But make it look real."  
"But I..."  
"It's the only way to get Kreissack behind bars," he interrupted.  
"OK, for mom and dad..."  
  
Ten days later, the day of the fight.  
  
"Listen up, Chris... You're sister is not as easy as Cossette... Try as hard as you can, OK?", Jim said  
"RIGHT!" Christian replied.  
The fight begun.  
Christian started knocking slow, but powerfull.  
Chrystel started a little defense, and now-and-then a kick...  
Finaly Christian finished Crystel's Katana off with the Jaguar Leap.  
"Too easy," he said  
"Far too easy I guess," Jim said.  
And he just got a step higher in the tournament.  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's part two... Please review... I'd love to know what you are all thinking about this story for so far... 


	4. The New HAR

Chapter 4: The New HAR.  
  
"That wasn't too hard, wasn't is?" Jim said the day after the fight versus Chrystel.  
"Yeah!", Christian awnsered.  
"Almost NO damage, how did you do that?"  
"Beginners luck, I guess. So when is the next fight?"  
Jim said: "In six days, you'll be battling Milano. If you win that match, you will be battling Angel in two weeks."  
"Great!"  
  
Six days later  
  
"Milano can be very fast, so watch out"  
"I will, Jim!"  
Milano had an Electra. A fast HAR.  
The match started hard for Christian, but he finaly took victory.  
  
After the match  
  
"Good fighting, now we're able to buy an other HAR," Jim said.  
"Great idea, how about a Katana?"  
"No... we need something more advanced..."  
"How about a Schredder?", Christian suggested.  
"No! A Shadow would be perfect, but you MUST win the next match versus Angel, so get training the first thing tomorrow!"  
  
One week later  
  
"Win this match and the Shadow is yours!"  
"I wil defenatly keep that in mind, Jim!"  
Angel had a Gargoyle, a robot with a good defence.  
The match begun.  
Christian started attacking with high kicks.  
The Gargoyle flew up high and hit the Jaguar on it's way down  
"Keep it up, Chris, you can do it."  
Then Chris used his Concussion Cannon twice and finished the Gargoyle off.  
"I'm prowd of you!", Jim said, "You earned yourself the Shadow!"  
  
  
A/N: More to come..... Please review... 


End file.
